Another choice
by Cattyboo090603
Summary: What if Bella didn't love Edward anymore? What if it was Jacob? What if Edward wasn't willing to let go? What if?
1. Chapter 1

_I've never given much thought I to how I'd die, but dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go._

 **Chapter 1: Bella**

 **A Decision**

The alarm beeped annoyingly at 6:00 it was time to get up for another day. Edward was laying as usual in his place by my side in the bed. I felt a sudden twinge of guilt knowing that however much I loved him I could never marry him as he wanted me to. It started 6 months ago when Edward left because of my urge to become a vampire and stay by his side forever. When he left I was torn it felt like my life had been torn in to a million pieces and left to rot it was then somewhere in this terrible darkness Jacob arrived like a light in in the dark like a root to pull me out the deep dark hole of despair. when I was around Jacob it felt like my life was almost whole again I then found out about his dark secret he was a werewolf from the magic passed down in his tribe for generations. I then met Sam and his pack Jacobs wolf brothers and Emily (Sam's Fiance) the Wolf-girl. After a recent episode of cliff diving Alice my best friend using her vampire gifts saw me and presumed I was dead arrived at my house and told me the tale that Edward had gone to the Voltori to die I ran all the was to Italy to save him to only find that the urgent pull I remembered feeling towards him had gone, that pull now rested with another person, Jacob. I now faced the decision that would change my life forever should I choose Jacob and exclude my self from the Cullen household the only place I feel truly welcome? Or should I choose Edward even though I know I can never be truly happy with him?

I told Alice of my dilemma she was very understanding and while looking grim agreed to not tell Edward when my future disappeared, she also agreed to not think about it as he might hear it. So I could not tell either boy my feelings without the other knowing . So I got up to another day of pretending my undying love for Edward. I drove to school in my truck, an ancient gift the I received when I arrived here in the rainy town on Forks. I sulked through my classes thinking about Jacob - and Jacob only. Thank god Edward cant read my mind. Finally it's lunch. I sit at the table, not eating, just sitting. Listening to Alice go on about this graduation party. I look at Edward, his face unreadable, wondering what he is thinking. Such beauty. I start to drift into thinking about Jacob but I tell myself to snap out of it. After school I say goodbye to Edward and drive off to the treaty line and into La Push,the 'wolf' territory as I pull up at Jacobs house a wolf as big as a bear looks at me through the trees. As I approach the wolf bows it ginormous head signaling me to get on as soon as have climbed on to his mighty back he rushes off at full speed into the wood. He takes me to a clearing not as beautiful as the one Edward takes me to but it's our clearing when I get off he rushes off into the wood to transform. The clearing was small in one corner was a hut Jacob had put together he kept a small fridge in there where we keep refreshments in case I get hungry of course these 'supernatural' beings can go for ages with out food. Jacob creeps up behind me and smothers me in a big bear hug "Hey Bells" he sighs "Jake I don't have much time." He pulls a face "Right got to get back to pretty boy.""No it's not that I'd love to stay I have to get back to make dinner for Charlie.""Oh right," He looked sheepish" Sorry.""Don't be it's not your fault I would presume it too, Edward doesn't know I'm here"" Well if you've not got long we'd best get on. What do you want to do? Bike? Hike? Whatever you want."he looked like an over exited puppy looking down at me in the rare Forks sunshine. "I've not seen Emily in a while..." Jacob rushed into the woods to change and with that were off rushing back into La push to see Emily and Sam and probably most of Jacobs brothers.

We arrive in a matter of minutes and I receive a warm welcome. Me and Jacob go into his house and sit on the sofa together. He puts his arm around me, pulling me into his warm body. I suddenly feel special, loved, wanted. I take my hands and wrap them around his waist and he kisses me. It feels like the rest of the world dissapears and it's just us.

The time passes so quickly and before I know it, it is time to go home to Charlie and to Edward. When my truck roars onto the curb outside my house I noticed that the light was on in my room I didn't have it on this morning so he must be in there. I walk slowly towards the door just waiting for the explosion. I walk into my room, he's on the bed, "Bella have you any idea how worried I've been!" His velvet voice taking a higher tone "You know how I feel about those 'dogs'" I wince at the word dogs. "How did you know?" " I was in the car with Alice when your future disappeared! You treat me like some sort of fool Bella! I know and trust that Alice will tell me when it happens again so don't go trying it again!" I suppress a smile I don't think Alice will be telling Edward anything any time soon. It is moments like these when I wish making decisions was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Jacob**

 **Complications**

I never loved anyone more than I love Bella she's funny and smart and best if all she knows my secret she knows I'm a wolf. But Bella can never love me, not while she's with that reeking vampire just thinking of him makes my nose hurt. Why does she love him? He's cold, hard and worst of all he's dead! He's not even alive he's a freak of nature! Me however I'm warm and soft and can run just as fast as him! I seriously don't know what she sees in him Yeah he's rich and good looking but he left her for six months and now he's come back she just fits him back into her life just like that. Did she forget who was there for her when he wasn't? Does she remember who put her out of her misery? I guess not because she doesn't have the manners to thank me! She comes over everyday after school I suppose but it's still not enough. After Bella left I ran into the woods to transform I run through the undergrowth the thorn cutting my legs I didn't care they'd be healed before I hit the trees. I run faster and faster until I feel a hot prickly sensation down my back at his point I remove my shorts attaching them to the strap round my ankle, still running, I then let the prickly sensation take over and wit that I'm a wolf running at top speed through the forest. I'm thinking of my time with Bella when a voice interrupted me:

"Ugh, Jake give us a break" This comment was of course from Leah "Your hurting my eyes, you know she doesn't love you! she prefers that bloodsucker instead"

"Well at least I'm not sharing a mind with her" I heard her mental wince. "Calm it down guys" I heard Sam's voice the voice he used when he wanted us to obey, his alpha voice. I tuned them out as I ran soon I saw the boarder of Canada. "Time to go home Jake" I said to my self as I turned around to run back home.

School. The place I am forced to go to everyday. A place where shy girls cower against walls at the sight of me. A place where brave girls flutter their eyelids. A place where I have to watch my emotions. A place where I have to keep the secret hidden. A place where I have to wear clothes.

As I strut down the hall today, a girl who's in my English comes and stands in front of me and starts to play with a strand of her long blonde hair, "Hey Jacob," she muses, looking at every inch of me. "Hi...what's your name again?" I ask in confusion.

"Ha ha ha! Your so funny!" she responds.

"No - I'm being serious" I tell her. She stops and tells me her name. It's Summer.

"Sooo, do u want to hang out sometime?" she asks with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Like a date?" I ask in curiosity.

"Yeah, a bit like that I guess...only if you want to though," she rushes.

"Sorry, I'm busy this weekend" I tell her.

"Maybe next weekend?"

I'm busy then too"

"What about after school?"

Geez won't this girl give up all ready? Yeah she's pretty but she's not quite Bella. I realise Summer is still waiting for an answer.

"Umm, Summer your a nice girl and all but I don't think your quite my type." I say trying to lay it gently. I watch the emotions on Summers face. Defeat, Upset, Angry.

"Well if your going to like that about it" she says and storms off in a huff. I hear a snicker behind me and turn to see Quil and Embry laughing at me. "She'll be after you next" I mutter as I pass.

It's 1:30 Bella gets out of school in an hour I'm already out school finishes early on the reservation. So I'm stuck for time. I decide to go for my usual run. I transform and rush off into the forest. I run and run until I see the lights of Seattle in the distance. I stop and run back. Bella's waiting outside my house shivering in her trucks cab. I climb in putting my arm around her. She sighs in relief.

"Your like a big hot water bottle Jake." I laugh.

"I'm your hot water bottle babe." She doesn't shy away from this comment like she used to when the leech was gone. Is she warming up to me?

"Want to go inside?" I ask she nods in agreement. We walk up to my battered old door I push it open ducking inside Bella follows after me. I sit down on my couch and put on a soccer game. Bella comes and sits next to me cuddling up. I smile.

"I've missed you Bells."

* * *

 **Here's your chapter! Nessie090603 here and I want to say a big thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm going to answer them!**

 **MermaidRomance: Glad you like it!**

 **emilyherondalecarstairs: Thanks for the compliment! We will update!**

 **: Thanks! (I think) This story isn't a one shot it is a story and when did you think that we're not updating? We have school so...**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I've missed you too Jake." She replies, still a hint of sadness and regret in her voice. "What's up? If it's that leech again I swe-" She cuts me off. "Don't argue - remember, I'm Switzerland." My rage subsides when she brings her hand to my face, "I love you." I announce. She doesn't reply.

"I better get going now." Bella sighs, "I'll take you." I offer in a maybe too enthusiastic tone." She turns and raises an eyebrow as she puts on her jacket, "Seriously, it's fine." I'm about to protest but she almost sprints about of the door, leaving me and my empty arms for a vampire.

 **Edward P.O.V**

I wait inside her room laying still on her bed. As I hear her truck roar up the street I stand up and wait for her to come in. After she's greeted her father and walked upstairs in the slow way humans do. She wanders in and greets me. "Hello Love." I smile at her, my one true love. She smiles at me. "Hello Edward." The air is polluted by a stench that I can only pin on one creature. A wolf. "Bella?" I narrow my eyes at her. "Why do you smell like dog?" She looks down. "For reasons." My anger erupts. "You've been with the wolves again haven't you!? You know I think they're dangerous!" She sighs. "Jacob would never hurt me. Besides Sam and the others were there they would protect me if anything happened." I roll my eyes. "You don't know the wolves like I do!" She shakes her head. Her scent bounces around the room as a Ping pong ball would. It hits me like a slap in the face and my throat plummets into the fiery depths of hell. "No Edward, you don't know the wolves like I do. They're kind and considerate and Jacob doesn't mention his natural enemies while I'm around." She turns around, hair swishing around. Her delightful scent hits me again. My ins instincts scream that I need to get lit of here or else there'll be a pool of blood on the floor. I flash across the room and leave from the window - I need to hunt to take my mind off Bella, the wolves and human blood. I dash off into the woods and hear distinctly behind me. "Edward! Wait!" I take one last look at my Bela standing as Rapunzel would at the window and disappear into the night.

Alice is waiting for me when I get back, "Why didn't you tell me?" I snap, Alice just skips over to me. "She was perfectly safe," She chirps. "One of those mutts could have killed her - how is that safe?!" I now shout, Esme opens the door and looks at us, a somewhat warning look plastered onto her motherly features. "Sorry." I grumble. Esme nods then goes back inside, caramel hair bobbing. "You're going to hunt, I'll come too." Alice tells me, not bothering to give me a choice in the matter. "No, I need to clear my head." She ignores me again and starts to flit into the forest. I quickly follow, mumbling curses under my breath. She starts to run, her small legs pushing themselves to the limits but this is only a jog for me, "If Bella ever decided to leave you, what would you do?" I hiss at the thought of MY Bella going off with someone else, "I'd go and kill the moron," I tell her through gritted teeth. _She is capable of making her own choices if she ever did want to do that._ Alice chirps in her head, "Well she won't have that choice - will she." I growl, seeing a deer and pouncing, not caring that I become a mess as it tries to escape. It screams out in pain as the thick blood flows into my mouth like velvet, like Bella's skin under my fingertips. Just the mere thought of her sets my throat on fire all over again. I could go to her room again in seconds and drain the blood form her body over and over again, only if..."You disgust me." Alice mutters, flying off back in the direction of the house again, leaving me and my pool of thoughts alone in the twilight air.

 _ **Hello! We are SO sorry for not updating in months and the shortness of this chapter. As soon as we saw that more of you lovelies were following this we started writing ASAP. We will be continuing this story so don't worry, we'll update ASAP. Love from Cattyboo090603 (Nessie090603 and amazingcattyboo) Xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward P.O.V**

She's so beautiful when she sleeps: brown hair spread out on the lavender pillow surrounding her head like a mane, eyelids a pale candy floss pink closed against the chocolate brown depths and heartbeat slow yet steady - blood warm under her thin flesh. How easy it would be to drain her right now. It would be effortless and painless on her behalf. But I couldn't - she's so beautiful, so fragile. The thought of her in Alice's vision just a few mere hours before shows me that I couldn't bear it. Bella is mine and without her I'm nothing. If she ever left me I'd loose the will to live. No one to sit with in biology, no one to talk to that really understands and no one to just be there to know that we're going to be together forever. Bella is Bella. Bella is mine. No one else's. She's been spending a lot of time with...dare I even think the name: Jacob, recently. That boy makes my life a misery. At every opportunity he has he thinks about things that make me want to kill every innocent man, woman and child in sight. He makes my non existent blood boil and my heart race with curly like it did when I was brought to this life. Bella claims not to love him; it's clear that he loves her. I don't understand why but I feel she's beginning to feel the same way...

The talking starts a few minutes later. "Jacob..." She mumbles. The mutt. Great. Just after I refrained myself from jumping out of the window and running to his petty house to slaughter him slowly and painfully. Yet then she says, "Edward..." And I'm by her side in a flash. I bring my hand to cup her face lightly. "I'm here," I whisper in her ear. My Bella shifts away from me. "Go away." This isn't mumbled - a human could hear this clearly. She meant it. "What's the matter love?" I ask quietly. I can't think of any reason she'd want me to leave. She loves ME. Always. "Go away," she repeats a bit louder this time. "Jacob..." She then whispers. HA! She's telling the dog to go away. Though she catches me by surprise when she next mutters, "I love you..." WHAT?! "Bella?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Edward, go away," she mutters, shifting again. What on earth is she talking about? Just a mere week ago she was asking me to change her so we could be together forever and now she wants me to leave? I can't deal with this right now. So I back away from her bed and sit in the rocking chair in the corner once again.

Who should be my Bella wakes up at the first light of dawn. Her eyes flash to me and for a moment I swear I see a flash of hatred for a second yet are filled with love at the same time. "Human moment," She suddenly quips when she sees me looking back at her then attempts to rush out of the room. Not noticing a stray shoe on the floor, Bella looses her footing and is sent flying to the floor. Obviously I flit next to her in time to catch her otherwise painful fall. "Thanks," she grumbles and walks out of the room.

Bella returns in a light blue sweater and a pair of faded jeans. "Good Morning." I smile at her in a way which would normally make her cheeks turn the most delicious shade of cherry...hmm. Imagine that dripping from my lips... She smiles back lightly, unaware of my sadistic thoughts. "Ready for breakfast?" I question, trying to get a response from her mouth this time whilst attempting to ignore the now excruciating burning sensation in my throat. She nods and turns to walk downstairs. We don't say anything on the way to the kitchen. We don't say anything when we get to the kitchen. We don't say anything when I sit down. We don't say anything. Pouring out a bowl of cereal, Bella comes and sits opposite me at the small wooden table. We sit in silence as she eats. "So what are your plans today?" I break the deafening roar of silence. "It's Saturday so I'll probably be doing homework." Bella replies between mouthfuls of cereal. "Why don't we go to the meadow?" I suggest. I need to ask about her sleep talking - though I have no doubt whatsoever that she'll say she has no idea what I'm talking about. "Edward, I already told you that I'm doing homework," she snaps at me out and of the blue. I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry." Bella tucks her hair behind her ears as she shovels in another mouthful. "Okay, I'll just ask you now then," I tell her. She pauses, "what?" I smirk for a too short amount of time that a human could see then ask, "why did you say you loved Jacob last night?" Bella suddenly seems very interested in the table. "What is it love?" I push. "Edward, there's something I need to tell you..."

 _ **Hey! We are SO sorry for not updating in months but we've been über busy with fictionpress (check it out if you get chance and leave a review on the accounts amazingcattyboo and Nessie090603) and other stuff. Thank you to everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed on this as it really makes us smile when we see. We'll update when we get chance. Review! Xxx**_


End file.
